Quick stop
by reid-castiel
Summary: Driving back to the motel Dean and Castiel both feel this connection and act on it.


Castiel sat in the front seat of the Impala next to Dean, who was driving, (Sam was in a grimy hotel doing research for their case) they just went out for food Dean was "starving" and Cas enjoyed Deans company. The silence between them filled with the Impalas purr but Cas still felt this strange sensation between them that seemed to affect his vessels groin but Castiel didn't want to ask Dean.

Stopping the Impala with a halt at the side of the road, Dean let a soft moan escape his lips and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his right hand twice and leaned back in the seat sighing. "Look Cas...I um do you ah um feel that connection, feeling whatever between us?" Dean's heart was in the back of his throat, every nerve in his body an electric wire anticipating Cas' reaction. Dean was finally giving into his feelings towards Cas, ever since Castiel raised him from hell and created this "profound bond" something has been pulling them together physically, something Dean cannot explain. "Yes Dean I do, it effects here between my legs, why is that?" With a dark chuckle Dean shook his head. "Look Cas, can we take this outside, I'm feeling a bit hot under the collar?"

Both Dean and Castiel open the Impala doors at the same time and stepped out to the bonnet. Both men stood there in silence, embracing each other's company with the sexual tension flying through the roof.

"Dean could you please explain I just feel this urge to-" before Castiel could finish Dean was crushing his rough red lips against Castiel's soft chapped pink ones. Castiel responded by pushing himself on to Dean rubbing their groins together causing friction and making each one of them more eager to have each other. Dean threw up his hands into Cas' hair combing is fingers through, Castiel took to rubbing his hands over Dean's behind startling him to back away. "Woah Cas, how do you know what to do man? Actually don't answer that just carry on". Castiel went to speak but Dean just pushed his lips back on his making Cas groan out in pleasure. Cas' groan sent Dean over the edge and over again so he ended up biting Cas's lip too hard and making it bleed for a split second before his angel body healed. The taste of Cas' blood mixed with his saliva was too much for Dean and he let out a deep throaty moan. Dean began fiddling with the top of Cas' trousers starting to rub his hand on Cas's erection feeling the warmth radiating off it. Dean always thought Cas was an asexual and was not turned on by anyone or anything, this warmed Dean into thinking he was special and that he actually meant something to someone other than Sam and Bobby. Cas slightly confused on what to do next begins to do the same to Dean and in doing so causes him to bite down on Cas's lip again. "No no Cas stop, I'm going to handle this" Dean mumbles onto Cas's lips and moves to suck on Cas's neck, loosening his tie more Dean caresses Cas's hard body until he reaches his aching crotch.

Unbuckling Cas' belt and undoing is trousers Dean pulls them down with Cas' pants and takes his rock hard erection into his mouth. Dean licks up the salty precum to expose Castiel's huge cock glistening in the moonlight, the biggest Dean has ever seen, perks of being an angel eh! Dean takes Castiel in his mouth licking and sucking the tip of his cock causing Cas to yelp out in ecstasy at such a beautifully foreign feeling. Dean sucks harder and savers Cas' sweet taste and feels the veins pulse at Deans touch. Cas leaning back on the Impala, palms on the edge he starts subconsciously thrusting into Dean's mouth causing Dean's eyebrows to raise at Cas' sudden action. Maybe the angel has had more action than he's letting on?

Dean continued to suck giving Cas complete bliss and in returned Cas was shaking with pleasure causing a smile to creep upon Dean's face. Dean began stroking Cas' scrotum causing him to tremble beneath Dean's touch, throwing hand in Dean's hair forcing him to go harder against Cas' cock. Handful of thrusts more into Dean's mouth and Cas came hard in his mouth and a little seeped out of the corner and ran down his chin, Dean lifted the end of his jacket sleeve and wiped. Unknowingly leaving a stain on his brown jacket. One hand on the front of the Impala he pushed himself up and kissed Cas on the cheek and continued kissing his face until he reached his lips and whispered "You taste great Cas, real great but you can pull your pants up now before you catch a chill".

"Dean I'm an angel of the lord, I cannot catch a chill"

"I know buddy, just looking out for you. You mean a lot to me ok? Now pull your pants up we need to talk" Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and let his hand run down Castiel arm to his hand and gave a small squeeze then jumped in the Impala. Moments later Castiel joined the passenger side next to Dean and looked directly into his eyes. "Dean you seem pretty" –pause- "Aroused by our actions" Castiel nods towards Deans aching crotch "Shall I return the favour? I can do whatever you desire?"

"It's alright Cas, you can make it up to me another time hotshot"

"Ok Dean, but since we have engaged in sexual activities does this mean we are in a relationship?"

"I don't know Cas? This is what I want to talk about. Do you want to be?" Dean murmured slowly.

Cas took Dean's hand in his own and raised to his lips and kissed leisurely "I know you're thinking I know nothing about relationships Dean, but I do, I have accessed my vessels mind about relationships and yours when we touched just now well yours was more about sex but I learned a lot Dean and what I'm feeling right now I think it might be love and I-"

"Woah Cas buddy, let's talk about love when we cross that road"

"Understood Dean. I would like to have a relationship with you Dean, sexual or non sexual our bond is strong either way"

"I...I'd like that too Cas but I've er never had a relationship with a guy before only sex and ah Sammy doesn't know about me being into guys so could we keep it on the down low?"

"Of course Dean, I understand, anything you want" Castiel replied attentively.

"Thanks, so I guess this means we are in a relationship?"

"I guess it does Dean"

And that is all Dean needed, he lent in and kissed Castiel unhurriedly and intimately while stroking the side of his face. Castiel responded by putting his hand in Dean's hair and nibbled the bottom of his lip. Dean pulled away and chuckled "When did you learn to do that?"

"Like I said Dean, I accessed your mind when we touched so I know what you find most pleasurable"

Laughing loudly Dean started the car and patted Castiel on his inner thigh sending a shiver up Cas' spine and drove down the highway back to the motel.


End file.
